Meek
by TheLostMaximoff
Summary: Scarecrow: the poster boy for what can happen when you tease a kid one too many times.


Meek

By TheLostMaximoff

Disclaimer: Don't own these characters. I have been introduced to the true wonders of Jonathan Crane. R/R and show the Scarecrow some fearful love.

There is a very old saying that states that: "The meek shall inherit the Earth." Unfortunately, it's not very clear how these "meek" should go about doing so. In fact, it doesn't even clearly describe who exactly "the meek" are. Are they the homeless people you meet on the corners or under the bridges, the ones bumming for change and clad in nothing but rags? Are they the thugs on the streets, the ones for whom crime is the only recourse and means of getting anywhere in today's society? Or are they the little boys who are ostracized by their peers because of their appearance or interests? Yes, who exactly are "the meek"?

And what weapon does a member of "the meek" use to inherit the world? Some use guns, others knives, and still others use varieties of different weapons. But the gangly, little boys of this world don't have those kinds of weapons. No, they have a weapon far more devious and cunning than any gun or sharp object. They have their minds, minds that have been distorted and twisted thanks to the abuse heaped upon them by the rest of the world. But it isn't just the intent to do harm that some skinny, gangly, little boys have. Oh no, some boys have the will to do it, the will to overcome their terror and do what must be done to ensure justice. They are the ones who will make sure "the meek" inherit the Earth.

And oh how I love seeing the panic in the eyes of those who tormented those skinny, gangly, little boys. Oh how I salivate at watching the very same dread and terror creep across their faces as their own personal nightmares come to life. Fear is such a powerful weapon, such an effective one too. Who would dare to now mock the name of Jonathan Crane? Who would dare taunt the Scarecrow, the Master of Fear? No one shall ever mock me again. My name will no longer be a jeer but a name that strikes fear into the hearts of all who hear it. But there is one group of people who have nothing to fear from the mighty Scarecrow. I shall never punish "The meek". No, they have endured too much suffering at the hands of their tormentors. I already see the fear in their eyes, fear put there by a soulless and heartless world. Fear not the Scarecrow, my belittled brethren for I am the savior of "the meek". I am the one who shall deliver them from the wretched abyss. They will know me as their Messiah and those who have hurt them will scream the delightful screams of sheer panic and unyielding terror.

I have seen it before. I have seen grown men, strong and silent and stoic, curl up into quivering balls of human jelly. I have delighted in raking my fingers over their scrawny minds and picking open all the emotional and psychological wounds they keep deep inside. I know what they fear. They are afraid that they too are meek and timid. Before my power, they are just that. Bullies are interesting psychological specimens. I have long studied their kind, the kind that mercilessly taunted me and called me "Scarecrow Crane". A bully is just one of "the meek" covered up with false bravado. Strip the bully of his armor and they become as helpless and weak as those they torment.

But now I hear you objecting, crying that I have become the bully. You created me, you and all your kind. Someone must teach you about respect and fear. Someone must teach you what gangly, skinny, little boys can turn into if you tease them once too often. And I will teach you by showing you your own worst fears made real. And I'll relish every panic-filled second of it. Your kind made me and now I am going to make sure that the saying comes true. The days of the supposed strong ones are long past expiration. Perhaps it is time to reduce you to whimpering and crying simpletons so your prey can finally take its rightful place and let the meek inherit the Earth through fear.


End file.
